Problem: $\Huge{6}\div{2}={{?}}$
Solution: ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ How many rows are there? $\Huge{6}\div{2}={3}$